Aqua Drops
by Hikasya
Summary: Aqua Drops adalah sebuah item penting di dunia Sword Art Online. Menjadi item yang paling diburu demi keluar dari game kematian ini. Juga menjadi item yang memisahkan jarak di antara Namikaze Naruto dan Yuuki Asuna. Mereka terlibat dalam percintaan dan juga permusuhan dalam sebuah guild pembunuhan. Apakah cinta mereka bisa bersatu lagi? Fic request untuk Riky Ryugasaki.
1. Tentang Namito

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Asuna**

 **Genre: adventure/romance/scifi**

 **Rating : T**

 **Setting: dunia game Sword Art Online**

 **Rabu, 15 Februari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Riky Ryugasaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AQUA DROPS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Tentang Namito**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menancapkan pedang ke tanah, usai mengalahkan beberapa pemain yang tergabung dalam sebuah guild pembunuh, dia ikut roboh bersama pedangnya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kedua lututnya yang bergetar, kedua saffir biru yang meredup, tangan kanannya yang terbungkuskan sarung tangan hitam tetap kuat menggenggam gagang pedang jingganya, dan napasnya tersengal-sengal saking lelahnya. Tangan kirinya juga menggenggam sesuatu dengan kuat.

Health Point-nya nyaris mendekati nol jika dia tidak menggunakan teknik pedang yang terprogramkan dengan sistem, maka nyawanya akan melayang dalam sekali tebasan. Ternyata Tuhan masih sayang padanya sehingga memberikannya kesempatan untuk membalas semua serangan lawannya dengan teknik pedang tersembunyinya yaitu "Dual Blades."

Ya, Dual Blades yang merupakan teknik dua pedang yang melibatkan kecepatan tubuh. Teknik pedang yang langka dan hanya ada di dunia yang bernama "Sword Art Online" ini. Teknik yang diperolehnya setelah menempuh berbagai latihan untuk meningkatkan skill dan level selama enam bulan ini.

Dia memiliki sebuah nama untuk dunia virtual di mana dia berada sekarang. Dia menamai dirinya sebagai Namito.

Namito adalah nama samarannya sebagai avatar yang bermain di dunia pedang ini. Namito berasal dari gabungan nama NAMIkaze dan NaruTO. Nama aslinya adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Ya, Namikaze Naruto. Seorang anak laki-laki biasa yang berasal dari keluarga Namikaze yang memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri software komputer. Dia bertunangan dengan seorang gadis yang berasal dari keluarga Yuuki yang memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri teknologi game. Gadis yang bernama Yuuki Asuna.

Diketahui, tunangannya, Asuna, terjebak dalam game Sword Art Online ini, sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Karena bagi siapa saja yang baru masuk ke dalam dunia game Sword Art Online melalui bantuan alat berbentuk helm yang disebut "Nerve Gear", maka seseorang itu akan terjebak untuk selamanya di sana. Mereka bisa keluar dari game, asal dengan satu syarat yaitu mengumpulkan 14 buah chip yang tersebar di dunia Sword Art Online.

Benar, 14 buah chip yang berbentuk seperti tetesan air berwarna biru muda. Merupakan item yang paling penting di dunia game Sword Art Online (SAO) ini dan paling diburu oleh para player lainnya. Item yang sangat berguna untuk membantu seseorang keluar dari game kematian tersebut.

Intinya, aturan main dalam game ini, sangatlah mudah. Para player tertentu akan mendapatkan satu item chip biru yang bernama "Aqua Drop" itu. Lalu para player lainnya akan berusaha merebut Aqua Drop itu dengan cara bertarung dengan player yang membawa Aqua Drop itu. Aqua Drop bisa diambil jika player sudah mati. Jadi, player lainnya akan berusaha membunuh player lainnya, agar bisa mengumpulkan 14 buah Aqua Drop dengan satu tujuan untuk bisa keluar dari dunia virtual ini.

Begitulah sistem aturan mainnya. Para player yang terdiri dari 10.000 ribu orang, harus mati-matian untuk saling memperebutkan 14 Aqua Drop itu. Dengan cara membunuh player lainnya, hal itu harus dilakukan demi menyelamatkan diri dari dunia game yang telah memenjarakan mereka. Tidak ada cara lain selain itu.

Game Master (GM), Akihiko Kayaba, yang telah memberikan petunjuk pada para player tentang aturan sistem permainan game ini. Selain menaklukkan 100 lantai yang ada di dunia ini, para player dibekali dengan skill pedang yang akan membantu mereka dalam melawan para player lainnya. Karena kematian di dunia virtual ini, sama seperti kematian di dunia nyata. Inilah dunia kedua yang harus dihadapi dengan penuh perjuangan. Membuat mental semua orang menjadi tertekan akibat insiden awal game ini menjadi game kematian. Tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

Oleh sebab itu, para player diingatkan untuk terus berhati-hati jika berkenalan dengan seseorang yang baru saja bertemu dengan mereka. Terutama bagi para player yang memegang Aqua Drop, disarankan agar tidak percaya pada siapa saja yang ada di dekat mereka. Mana tahu teman, sahabat, atau kenalan mereka adalah musuh dalam selimut yang akan mengincar mereka, hanya untuk mendapatkan Aqua Drop tersebut. Tidak ada yang namanya kepercayaan dan kesetiaan lagi di dunia ini. Semuanya telah berubah menjadi buas dan liar.

Suatu pendapat yang tertanam di pikiran Naruto sekarang, usai mengingat semua yang terjadi padanya. Beberapa player sedang memburunya. Sebab dia juga memegang satu Aqua Drop itu.

Bukan hanya satu, tapi sudah enam Aqua Drop yang dia miliki dan tersimpan di tempat yang aman. Berarti dia harus berjuang lagi untuk mencari Aqua Drop lainnya, yang diperkirakan tinggal 8 buah lagi.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya beratnya beberapa kali. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebentar lalu membuka telapak tangan kirinya untuk melihat sesuatu yang tergenggam. Sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti tetesan air dengan warna biru indahnya yang seperti permata biru.

Itulah Aqua Drop. Dia berhasil mendapatkan satu item itu setelah mengalahkan satu orang yang membawa Aqua Drop. Orang itu adalah seorang ketua guild pembunuh yang kini sudah tewas akibat sabetan pedangnya. Beberapa anggota guild itu juga sudah kabur lewat Teleport Crystal sebelum Naruto bergegas melayangkan pedangnya untuk membunuh mereka.

Syukur sekali. Dua kata yang terucap di lubuk hati Naruto yang paling dalam. Dia tersenyum simpul sambil masih berlutut di tanah. Tempat di mana dia berada adalah di luar mulut sebuah dungeon di lantai lima. Tempat yang begitu remang-remang dan sunyi. Hanya sedikit cahaya matahari yang menyembul di celah-celah atap dungeon yang memiliki lubang-lubang sebesar lidi.

"Ah... Capeknya..."

Dia bergumam pelan sembari membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk bersila. Tangan kanannya menjauhi pedang jingganya yang masih tertancap di tanah. Sedangkan satu pedang lainnya yang berwarna biru kehitaman yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Merasakan lelahnya yang menguasai jiwa, batin dan pikirannya.

Dia beristirahat sejenak. Meregangkan semua badannya yang terasa sakit. Belum berpikir untuk mengisi HP-nya yang sekarat dengan kristal penyembuh HP. Masih berkutat dengan rasa lelahnya yang belum jua hilang dari tubuhnya.

Mengibaskan tangan kanannya ke udara dari kiri ke kanan, muncullah layar persegi berwarna biru terang. Dia menyentuh layar virtual digital itu dengan telunjuk kanannya untuk bermaksud mencari sesuatu di sana. Lalu memasukkan Aqua Drop ke dalam daftar item yang ada di layar virtual digital tersebut.

Setelah itu, dia menutup layar itu. Memandang ke arah luar dungeon, di mana senja jingga telah bersinar terang di balik daun-daun pohon besar dan rimbun. Sepertinya malam akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Kedua matanya masih meredup sayu. Tiba-tiba teringat tentang tunangannya itu. Asuna, yang kini entah di mana sekarang. Yang pasti, Asuna juga terjebak di dunia ini.

Dia sudah mencari-cari Asuna ke semua tempat yang ada di dunia ini. Hingga semua lantai yang ditaklukkan sudah mencapai tiga puluh lima sekarang, tapi dia belum juga mendapatkan tanda-tanda keberadaan Asuna di sini. Dia takut jika Asuna diburu seperti dirinya yang juga membawa Aqua Drop itu. Pasti keadaan Asuna terancam dan penuh bahaya.

Mencemaskan hal itu akan terjadi pada Asuna, menggebu-gebu dirinya untuk terus menjelajah dan pergi berpetualangan seorang diri dari awal permainan game kematian ini dimulai, hanya bertujuan mencari Asuna. Dia pun berjuang untuk terus bertahan hidup. Mengembangkan skill pedangnya hingga ke level tertinggi. Akhirnya dia terpilih menjadi player yang beruntung karena mendapatkan satu Aqua Drop saat levelnya mencapai 35. Karena item Aqua Drop itu akan muncul secara tiba-tiba di akun player tertentu jika player itu telah mencapai level 35. Maka player itu sudah menjadi player yang akan diburu oleh player lainnya agar bisa mendapatkan Aqua Drop yang mereka miliki.

Menyandang status "Aqua Drop Player", Naruto dituntut agar berhati-hati dengan orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya. Dia harus berjuang melindungi dirinya agar tidak diketahui membawa Aqua Drop itu. Meskipun ada juga player khusus yang memiliki sebuah item yang bisa mendeteksi para player yang membawa Aqua Drop, mesti diperlukan kewaspadaan dan kehati-hatian. Karena item "Aqua Drop Radar" telah ditemukan dan menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi setiap Aqua Drop Player. Hal ini akan menjadi ancaman terbesar yang akan terus mengusik kehidupan mereka.

Berkat Aqua Drop Radar itu, semua orang mengetahui Naruto yang termasuk dalam Aqua Drop Player. Memburu Naruto habis-habisan, hampir setiap hari. Tidak jarang jika Naruto hampir mati karenanya. Tapi, dengan kemampuan berpedangnya yang sudah maksimal, dia bisa mengalahkan semua musuhnya dengan mudah. Terus mempertahankan Aqua Drop yang dimilikinya dan bertekad kuat untuk berusaha keras mengumpulkan semua Aqua Drop agar bisa melepaskan diri dari dunia kematian ini. Tentunya dia bisa keluar dari game kematian ini, asal bersama Asuna yang dicintainya.

Asuna harus cepat dia temukan sebelum terlambat. Semoga Asuna baik-baik saja di dunia ini, harapnya yang begitu kuat di dalam hatinya.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Terlintas di alam kegelapan itu, sebuah bayangan wajah seorang gadis berambut kastanye dan bermata coklat karamel, muncul di hadapannya. Melemparkan senyum terbaiknya yang seakan-akan nyata baginya.

'Asuna... Tunggulah aku... Aku akan menemukanmu sebentar lagi. Bertahanlah dan berusahalah. Di manapun kamu berada, aku berharap kamu baik-baik saja. Ya Tuhan, lindungilah Asuna sampai aku bertemu dengannya di dunia ini.'

Isi hati yang menjelma di sanubarinya yang kini dilanda kegalauan. Membangkitkan jiwanya agar tetap bertahan dalam dunia kejam ini. Harus maju terus melangkah demi menghentikan permainan gila ini.

Membuka matanya kembali. Dia menghelakan napas leganya sekali lagi. Lantas diambilnya dua pedangnya itu. Pedang yang berwarna jingga dimasukkannya ke dalam sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya. Sedangkan pedang yang berwarna biru kehitaman, dimasukkan ke dalam investory-nya yang ada di layar akunnya.

Beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Dia berpikir ingin mencari penginapan di lantai lima ini, untuk bermalam. Terlebih dahulu, dia mengisi HP-nya yang sekarat itu.

Diambilnya botol ramuan dari investory-nya, lalu diminumnya cairan botol ramuan itu sampai tandas. Dengan perlahan-lahan, HP-nya terisi penuh. Tubuhnya yang lelah dan sakit, terasa kembali segar dan kuat lagi.

Tawa lebar terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. Rambut pirang jabriknya bergoyang-goyang karena dimainkan angin sore virtual. Kedua mata biru yang bersinar. Tiga guratan di dua pipinya, terlihat mempesona. Dia pun merapikan pakaian kasualnya yang sempat berantakan. Saatnya untuk pergi melangkah dengan hati yang gembira.

"YA, BERANGKAT MENCARI PENGINAPAN SEKARANG! DATEBAYOOO!" serunya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

Langkahnya yang begitu ringan. Menjejakkan sepatu ke tanah dengan perasaan yang lapang. Mencoba riang gembira setelah merasakan kepurukan dan kegalauan yang sempat melanda. Waktunya untuk bangkit menghadapi semua rintangan yang akan menghadang nanti.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Langkah yang ringan berubah menjadi lari yang cepat. Refleksnya kembali normal. Sehat dan bertenaga.

Tempat yang dia lewati sekarang adalah hutan lebat dan rimbun. Ada sebuah kota tersembunyi di balik hutan itu. Di sanalah nanti, dia akan mencari penginapan untuk bermalam. Tentunya dengan biaya sewa yang murah.

Diam-diam, ternyata ada satu orang yang mengintainya sedari tadi. Kursor hijau muncul di atas kepalanya. Tapi, Naruto sudah mengetahui keberadaannya sejak Naruto sudah mengalahkan para anggota guild pembunuh, beberapa waktu yang lalu. Naruto mengetahuinya dari skill mendeteksinya yang terus dia latih sehingga menjadi skill yang berlevel cukup signifikan.

Pengintai itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Naruto. Dia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Tetap bersiaga di posisinya dan menonton Naruto dari awal Naruto disergap oleh sekelompok player orange. Entah siapa dia.

BETS!

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, dia melemparkan pisau kecilnya ke arah Naruto. Teknik lemparan pisaunya cukup baik sehingga berharap lemparan pisaunya ini mencapai target sasarannya yang kini hampir mendekat ke arahnya.

WHUUUSH!

Refleks yang sigap, Naruto menyabet pedangnya dari punggungnya dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya untuk memukul pisau kecil itu seperti gerakan memukul bola dalam pertandingan baseball.

TRAAANG!

Pisau itu sukses dipukul dengan bilah pedang keperakan Naruto yang begitu kuat. Membentuk lintasan cahaya merah yang membuat pisau itu berputar-putar ke atas dan terlempar jauh sampai ke langit sana. Kemudian jatuh ke bawah dengan cepat karena tarikan gravitasi virtual sehingga ambruk tak berdaya di atas rerumputan, tepatnya kembali ke pemiliknya yang sebenarnya.

Entah kebetulan atau tepat sekali jika ujung pisau itu hampir mengenai laki-laki asing itu. Namun, yang pasti laki-laki itu terkejut sekali dan berhasil menghindar sebelum mata pisau mengenai puncak kepalanya.

Naruto melihat ke arah kursor hijau yang tersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu. Dia tersenyum dan menyandang pedangnya di bahu kanannya. Memutuskan berjalan cepat untuk menghampiri orang yang sudah sengaja mencelakainya.

"Hei, kau!"

Dia berseru keras sehingga mengagetkan si pengintai. Si pengintai segera kabur sebelum Naruto memergokinya. Memilih lari terbirit-birit dengan wajah yang super panik. Takut Naruto akan menghajarnya jika mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenar. Padahal Naruto sudah mengetahui siapa dia sebelum Naruto mendekatinya.

Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, Naruto memandang ke arah si pengintai yang bersembunyi tadi, dia pun memasang wajahnya yang sewot.

"Rupanya dia lagi. Dasar, dia terus mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Tidak pernah ada kapoknya."

Begitulah yang dikatakan Naruto. Bersamaan dia memasukkan pedangnya ke sarungnya lagi yang terpasang di punggungnya serta berjalan berbalik menuju ke arah kota untuk mencari penginapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk Riky Ryugasaki sudah update!**

 **Inilah cerita SAO dengan versi yang agak berbeda dengan canonnya, atas permintaan dari yang merequest. Sistem permainannya sudah dijelaskan di chapter ini.**

 **Untuk lebih jelasnya lagi, nantikan saja kelanjutannya di chapter 2.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca fic ini.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Jumat, 24 Februari 2017**


	2. Bertemu dengan Asuna

**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Asuna**

 **Genre: adventure/romance/scifi**

 **Rating : T**

 **Setting: dunia game Sword Art Online**

 **Selasa, 4 April 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Riky Ryugasaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AQUA DROPS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Bertemu dengan Asuna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Burung-burung kecil virtual tampak hinggap di dahan pohon yang rindang. Semangat sang surya telah muncul untuk menyinari dunia virtual ini. Didukung dengan langit biru yang cerah dengan hiasan awan-awan yang berbentuk macam-macam. Pemandangan pagi hari yang senantiasa indah, menyegarkan mata setiap orang sebelum melakukan aktifitas sehari-hari. Menjadi kegiatan rutin di setiap harinya.

Saat ini, musim di dunia SAO, memasuki musim panas. Semua pemain merasakan panasnya cuaca yang melanda saat ini. Sama persis di dunia nyata. Terasa sinar matahari yang menusuk kulit, terasa panas dan gerah.

Tapi, masih banyak pemain yang masih melakukan aktifitas rutinnya. Mereka tidak merasa terganggu dengan cuaca sepanas ini. Mereka tetap bersemangat untuk melanjutkan kehidupan di dunia ini. Tanpa merasa depresi lagi dan telah menerima kenyataan ini dengan hati yang ikhlas. Walaupun mereka masih merasa was-was karena adanya konflik yang memanas akhir-akhir ini.

Konflik yang dimaksud adalah konflik perebutan Aqua Drop. Beberapa pemain yang terlibat dalam perebutan Aqua Drop, banyak yang telah terbunuh. Hingga jumlah pemain berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Hal ini menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi Aqua Drop Player, sehingga menuntun mereka untuk berhati-hati ketika keluar sendirian. Sudah pasti para pemain kriminal tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk menghabisi mereka - para pemain Aqua Drop.

Sebaliknya sedikit di antara pemain yang bertugas sebagai Clearer, tergabung dalam guild maupun solo, mereka bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan lantai berikutnya demi menamatkan game ini tanpa ikut memburu Aqua Drop itu. Mereka mengambil jalan alternatif yang aman ini tanpa berniat membunuh Aqua Drop Players. Mereka ingin hidup aman dan tenteram serta tetap berfokus untuk menaklukkan setiap lantai hingga ke lantai yang terpuncak.

Itulah jalan yang mereka pilih. Itulah jalan yang aman. Meskipun ada rasa takut akan kematian yang menghampiri, para Clearer tetap berjuang bersama demi menyelesaikan game ini. Bertekad keras dan pantang menyerah. Pasti semuanya akan berjalan baik jika mereka terus menempuh cara ini.

Sudut pandang tertancap pada kesibukan suatu kota di pagi hari ini, tampak semarak ketika banyaknya pemain yang berkunjung ke tempat ini. Inilah Kota Awal di lantai pertama, atau disebut juga "Starting City."

Kota ini memiliki plaza yang besar dan jalan-jalan membentang di luarnya. Karena ini adalah kota terbesar dalam Aincrad, membandingkan fasilitas penting untuk berpetualang di sini dengan kota-kota lain, benar-benar tidak ada kompetisi di sini. Harga-harga secara umum rendah, dan segala macam penginapan bisa ditemukan di sini. Dilihat dari segi efisiensi, kota ini adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuk digunakan sebagai kota awal.

Bayangkan saja, tidak ada seorangpun yang berlevel tinggi tinggal di Starting City hingga sekarang. Penindasan dari "The Army" menjadi salah satunya, tapi mungkin lebih disebabkan karena fakta ketika berdiri di central plaza dan melihat ke atas langit, seseorang tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu.

Di sinilah tempat pengumuman itu disiarkan oleh GM. Tempat yang menjadi permulaan dari para pemain yang dikurung dalam game. Tempat ini begitu menakutkan waktu itu. Kini berubah menjadi tempat yang ramai dikunjungi oleh para pemain.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang baru saja tiba di gerbang plaza keluar, memandang plaza sekali lagi dengan harapan yang sangat besar. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Gerbang plaza dari Starting City sungguh lebar seperti yang dikira, bisa menampung sepuluh ribu pemain, enam bulan yang lalu. Pada tengah jalan berbatu adalah tempat kosong dalam bentuk bulat sempurna, terdapat sebuah menara jam yang menjulang tinggi dengan gerbang teleport yang berkedip kebiruan di bagian yang lebih rendah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran ditanam di sekeliling menara, dan dengan elegan, bangku putih berada di antara keduanya. Tidaklah mengherankan jika plaza ini akan penuh dengan orang-orang yang mencari tempat untuk istirahat di sore hari. Namun, tidak ada orang-orang yang berada di sekitar gerbang ataupun menuju keluar plaza, dan hampir tidak ada orang yang duduk di bangku yang berada di sini.

Untuk jalan utama dari kota lantai atas, gerbang plazanya akan selalu ramai karena para pemain yang sangat banyak. Menggosip, mencari anggota party, berkumpul di toko pinggir jalan, sebagai hasilnya karena orang yang berkumpul sungguh banyak, untuk berjalan saja sungguh menyulitkan.

Harapan yang sangat besar tertanam di hati laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang tak lain adalah Naruto, yang ingin bertemu Asuna lagi. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau Asuna akan datang ke sini, sebab tempat inilah semua pemain menghabiskan waktunya untuk beristirahat dan melupakan semua yang membebani pikiran. Karena itu, menuntun Naruto untuk datang ke sini, dan berdoa semoga dia bisa menemukan Asuna secepatnya di sini.

Di antara orang-orang yang membludak di jalanan, padahal hari masih pagi, tapi tempat ini menjadi ramai sekali seperti menonton pertandingan sepak bola, Naruto berjalan santai sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Menghindari orang-orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan darinya, mata saffir birunya yang tajam terus fokus untuk mencari Asuna. Dia sangat merindukan tunangannya itu.

'Asuna... Kamu ada di mana, sayang?' batin Naruto yang menunjukkan wajahnya yang kusut.'Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu hari ini.'

Dia terus mencari dan mencari. Tidak pernah lelah sedikitpun. Sudah berkeliling kota ini untuk mencari tunangannya. Tapi, batang hidung tunangannya belum juga terlihat.

Tanpa disadarinya, ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya. Seseorang yang sama, waktu itu, melemparkan pisau ke arah Naruto di hutan itu.

Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti dia ingin mengincar Aqua Drop yang dibawa oleh Naruto itu.

Dengan terburu-buru, dia berjalan menghindari orang-orang, tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Naruto. Jangan sampai Naruto hilang dari pandangannya.

Hati Naruto yang begitu merindu, impian terbesar yang ingin bersama lagi dengan kekasih hati. Naruto terus mencari tunangannya ke setiap sudut kota itu. Meskipun itu berkali-kali, dia akan tetap teguh melakukannya.

Tuhan mendengar doanya selama ini dan Tuhan melihat usaha keras yang dia lakukan demi mencari Asuna. Kini harapannya itu dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

SET!

Di ujung jalanan yang ramai, tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang kastanye. Bermata coklat karamel. Berpakaian ksatria berupa jubah hitam yang melapisi pakaian kasualnya. Pakaian kasual yaitu baju kaos putih berlengan panjang yang dilapisi dengan zirah besi berwarna silver, rok mini berwarna hitam, dan sepatu boots setengah paha berwarna putih membungkus kedua kakinya. Pedang tipis sejenis rapier, tergantung di pinggang kirinya, tersembunyi di balik jubah yang dikenakannya.

Begitulah gambaran penampilan gadis itu, yang kini sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko. Memandang etalase yang memajang berbagai jenis pedang dan pisau.

Pandangan Naruto tertancap pada gadis itu. Otomatis Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Terpaku selama sedetik, lalu berujar.

"I-Itu... Asuna...!" dia membulatkan kedua matanya dan segera berlari kencang menembus keramaian sembari berteriak keras."ASUNA!"

Karena suaranya yang amat keras, mengundang semua orang memandang ke arahnya. Semua orang terheran-heran, mengapa dia berlari terburu-buru begitu. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih cerah. Gembira sekali.

Gadis yang merasa dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan "Asuna" itu, menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang semakin mendekatinya. Dia terlihat terkejut begitu.

"Eh? Dia..."

Begitu dekat dengan gadis berambut panjang kastanye itu, Naruto langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat. Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, dia berkata.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Syu-Syukurlah... A-Aku berhasil menemukanmu. Aku senang sekali. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Asuna."

Gadis yang dipeluk, masih menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Lalu dia mengubah wajahnya menjadi sedatar mungkin.

"Maaf... Kamu siapa?"

"Ah...," Naruto tersentak dan melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajah gadis itu dari dekat."Apa maksudmu, Asuna? Kamu tidak mengenali aku? Aku ini Namikaze Naruto, tunanganmu."

"Aku ini tunanganmu?"

"Ya."

Naruto mengangguk cepat dengan muka yang kusut. Gadis itu menatap wajah Naruto dengan lama, kemudian dia menepis kedua tangan Naruto yang memegang dua bahunya.

"Maaf, kamu salah orang. Aku ini bukan Asuna."

"Apa!?"

Membulatkan kedua matanya, Naruto terkejut setengah mati. Gadis itupun langsung berbalik dan menyelonong pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Sementara itu, orang-orang yang lewat di tempat itu, memilih berhenti berjalan sejenak, dan memutuskan untuk menonton adegan pertemuan Naruto dengan gadis yang diduga adalah Asuna.

Tapi, apa benar gadis itu adalah Asuna? Jika benar, mengapa dia mengaku tidak mengenal Naruto?

Ada yang salah di sini. Karena itu, Naruto tidak merasa tenang, dan bergegas mengejar gadis itu.

"TUNGGU!"

Menerobos keramaian lagi, Naruto berlari cepat menyusul gadis itu. Gadis itu tetap tidak mau menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mau mempedulikan Naruto. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan. Mempercepat langkahnya supaya Naruto tidak mengejarnya.

"BERHENTI! TUNGGU, ASUNA! AKU INGIN BERBICARA DENGANMU!"

Naruto berteriak keras berkali-kali. Tapi, gadis itu tetap tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya.

"ASUNA!"

Tidak tahan dengan semua ini, gadis itu mengeluarkan sudut perempatan di dahinya, lalu dia berbalik dan menyabet rapiernya serta menghunuskan rapiernya ke depan.

BETS!

Melihat itu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Membulatkan kedua matanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat kaget. Ujung rapier itu hampir mengenai hidungnya sedikit lagi.

"Berhenti! Kalau kau mendekat, aku akan menghabisimu!" kata gadis itu dengan nadanya yang kasar."Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku ini bukan Asuna yang kau kenal."

Dengan wajah yang kusut, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Tidak mungkin aku salah mengenali tunanganku sendiri. Kamu adalah Asuna-ku. Yuuki Asuna. Gadis yang sangat kucintai."

"Tapi, aku ini bukan tunanganmu, tahu. Namaku The Flash, wakil ketua dari guild Laughing Coffin. Kau tahu tentang Laughing Coffin itu, bukan?"

"Apa!? Laughing Coffin!?"

Mendengar hal itu, membuat jantung Naruto hampir meloncat saking kagetnya ketika mendengar "Laughing Coffin" dari mulut gadis itu.

Betapa tidak, tempo hari itu, Naruto pernah bertarung dengan para anggota guild Laughing Coffin tersebut. Salah satu anggota guild kriminal itu tertawa gila saat bertarung dengan Naruto demi merebut Aqua Drop itu. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba melepaskan sarung tangan kirinya. Dia menggulung lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan lengan bawahnya sehingga Naruto dapat melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

Saat Naruto melihat apa yang ada di sana, napasnya seakan-akan berhenti. Di lengan bawah laki-laki itu, terdapat sebuah tato. Tato itu berwujud karikatur seperti manga tentang sebuah peti mati hitam kelam.

Sebuah mulut dan sepasang mata membentuk seringai lebar pada permukaan tutup peti, tulang-belulang dari sebuah tangan tengkorak menggapai keluar dari dalam peti.

Itu lambang dari Laughing Coffin, yang kini dilihatnya dari bros yang terpasang di jubah gadis berambut kastange itu.

Lambang yang sama dengan laki-laki dari anggota guild kriminal itu, yang berhasil dibunuhnya dengan sabetan pedangnya.

Tentang Laughing Coffin itu sendiri, sebelumnya adalah guild PK terbesar dan terburuk di Aincrad. Mereka dipimpin oleh seseorang yang kejam dan licik, dan terus bereksperimen tanpa akhir dengan metode-metode baru untuk membunuh orang, pada akhirnya, jumlah pemain yang telah dibunuhnya berjumlah hingga 500 orang.

Para pemain pertama mencoba memecahkan masalah ini dengan negosiasi, tetapi setiap pembawa pesan yang dikirim segera dibunuh. Para pemain bahkan tidak dapat mengerti mengapa mereka melakukan PK, karena hal ini hanya menurunkan kemungkinan untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini, dan karena hal ini para pemain tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan mereka. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, para pemain yang bertujuan untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini telah membentuk grup penaklukan yang menyaingi grup-grup pembunuh boss, dan pada akhirnya menghancurkan guild mereka setelah beberapa pertarungan yang panjang dan berdarah.

Selain itu, guild ini juga bertujuan memburu para pemain yang membawa Aqua Drop itu. Sehingga membuat mereka semakin bernafsu besar untuk membunuh, seakan-akan jiwa pembunuh berdarah dingin sudah melekat di hati dan otak mereka. Menjadikan kematian seseorang yang dibunuh sebagai pelampiasan mental mereka yang telah terganggu akibat permainan gila dunia ini. Dengan cara ini, mereka bisa menyelesaikan permainan ini dan bisa keluar dari game ini lewat menggunakan 14 Aqua Drop itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Mereka dianggap guild kriminal yang sangat menakutkan, sangat terkenal di Aincrad tersebut.

Naruto tidak menduga gadis itu menjadi bagian dari guild tersebut. Dia benar-benar syok dan membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Tetap berkutat menghunuskan pedangnya ke wajah Naruto.

Semua orang berkerumun, dan menyaksikan keduanya yang saling bersitegang. Di mana kerumunan itu membentuk oval, dan keduanya berada tepat di tengahnya.

Seseorang yang mengikuti Naruto itu, terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan gadis yang diketahui bernama The Flash itu. Semua orang juga terkejut akan kebenaran ini.

WAS! WES! WOS!

Terjadilah suara-suara sahutan dari para penonton. Sangat ricuh dan ribut. Membuat gadis itu merasa risih dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Lalu menancapkan pandangan lagi pada Naruto.

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Aku ini bukan tunanganmu. Jadi, aku minta jangan mengikutiku lagi, dan aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

Sambil menurunkan rapiernya, gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah kristal teleport dari balik jubahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Dia berencana akan berteleport ke tempat lain.

Namun, suaranya yang lembut terdengar lirih saat berteleport meninggalkan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Begitulah, yang dikatakannya setelah dirinya bercahaya putih dan berpindah tempat ke lantai lain. Lalu menghilang dalam sekejap mata dari tempat itu.

Naruto yang ditinggalkan, menundukkan kepalanya. Tetesan air bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya, jatuh dan menimpa dunia virtual ini.

"Asuna... Pasti itu kamu. Kamu telah berbohong padaku...," kata-kata Naruto sangat bergetar dan lirih."Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarmu. Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali, Asuna..."

Semua orang berkerumun itu, segera bubar setelah acara menarik tadi sudah usai. Tidak ada hal yang menarik lagi untuk ditonton, mereka meninggalkan Naruto dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hanya tinggallah seseorang yang tengah mengikuti Naruto itu. Seseorang itu tetap berdiri di tepatnya berpijak, tak jauh dari Naruto.

Seseorang itu adalah laki-laki berambut hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam. Menyandang pedang di punggungnya. Itulah dia, si Black Swordman.

Ya, Black Swordman yang dikenal dengan nama Kirito. Dialah yang mengikuti Naruto selama ini. Dia berniat ingin merebut Aqua Drop itu dari tangan Naruto.

Wajahnya tercerminkan keseriusan sejati. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam.

"Begitu rupanya... Namito ternyata mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan gadis itu. Hmmm... Aku punya ide yang sangat bagus."

Dia tersenyum sendiri setelah mengatakan itu. Lantas melangkah kakinya untuk mengikuti Naruto lagi. Naruto yang pergi entah kemana setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Riki: ini udah update.**

 **Uchiha Namikaze venom: terima kasih banyak. Oke, udah update nih.**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: ya, mudah-mudahan nggak ya.**

 **sasha: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **No name: ya, ganbatte. Ini udah update.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2 UP!**

 **Beginilah kelanjutannya. Apa alasan Asuna yang menghindari Naruto? Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter depan.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Rabu, 5 April 2017**


	3. Kumohon, jadilah temanku

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online: Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 15 September 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu pengiring fic ini:**

 **Smiling Down by One Ok Rock**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AQUA DROPS**

 **By Kinomoto Hoshiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Kumohon, jadilah temanku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto-kun... Lihat! Aku sudah berhasil membuat ramen kesukaanmu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Ini. Cobalah."

"Aku coba ya?"

Naruto merasa senang saat menerima bento yang dibuat khusus oleh Asuna. Bento yang berisi ramen kesukaannya. Asuna merasa senang karena berhasil membuat ramen kesukaan Naruto itu.

Istirahat siang seperti ini, Naruto dan Asuna memilih makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. Ditemani semilir angin yang menyejukkan hati, menambah suasana akrab di antara mereka.

Tampak Naruto memasukkan ramen itu dengan menggunakan sumpit. Ia sangat lahap memakannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Asuna penasaran.

"Gwe... Enyaaak," jawab Naruto.

Maksud perkataan Naruto adalah 'enak'.

"Yang benar?"

"Benar...," barulah Naruto lurus berbicara usai menelan semua makanannya itu."Kau memang sudah pantas menjadi istriku sekarang, Asuna."

PEEESH!

Wajah Asuna memerah. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Ah... Itu belum pantas kok. Aku masih harus belajar memasak lagi agar nantinya aku bisa membuat makanan yang enak-enak buatmu. Kan, syarat untuk menjadi istri yang baik adalah pandai memasak. Makanya aku berusaha belajar mulai dari sekarang."

"Ya. Itu memang benar. Tapi, bagiku... Kau tidak perlu pakai syarat seperti itu. Karena aku tetap menerimamu apa adanya, Asuna."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Tidak pandai memasak, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, kau selalu ada di sampingku."

"Tapi... Seorang istri harus pandai memasak, tahu! Bagaimana nanti jadinya aku tidak pandai memasak, hah?"

"Akulah yang akan memasak untukmu."

Naruto menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri. Asuna terpaku lalu tersenyum.

"Dasar, payah!" Asuna memukul kepala Naruto dengan tutup kotak bekal.

"Hahaha... Ma-Maaf!" Naruto tertawa riang.

Mereka berdua bercanda ria sambil makan siang bersama. Angin berdesir, ikut tersenyum melihat mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asuna yang mengingat masa lalunya itu. Masa lalu yang indah bersama tunangannya, Naruto. Masih dikenangnya dengan baik di hatinya, meskipun saat ini dia terjebak di dunia SAO ini. Menyisakan kerinduan yang dalam di jiwanya.

Dia memang sudah bertemu dengan Naruto di kota Awal itu. Namun, dia terpaksa pura-pura tidak mengenali Naruto agar Naruto tidak terlibat dengan guild yang kini dia ikuti. Guild kriminal yang sangat berbahaya, Laughing Coffin.

Lalu dirinya adalah icon penting dalam guild kriminal ini, menjabat sebagai wakil ketua guild kriminal ini.

Tanpa sadar, air mata virtual menetes dari sela-sela dua mata karamelnya. Dia merasa sangat sedih karena mengingat pertemuannya dengan Naruto di kota Awal.

KRIIIET!

Pintu kamar terbuka. Asuna buru-buru mengelap air matanya itu dan menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Asuna...," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata merah. Berpakaian seragam khas Laughing Coffin.

"Ah, kau rupanya... Kimimaru," sahut Asuna yang berdiri di dekat jendela kaca yang terbuka lebar."Ada apa?"

Kimimaru, ketua yang memimpin Laughing Coffin ini. Dia adalah teman akrabnya Asuna.

"Anggota kita menemukan pemain yang membawa 2 Aqua Drop. Sekarang pemain itu sedang menginap di Kota Awal."

"Oh... Kapan kita akan bergerak untuk mengambil 2 Aqua Drop itu."

"Malam ini. Apa kau ikut, Asuna?"

"..."

Asuna terdiam sebentar. Sepertinya dia enggan untuk ikut, tapi dia tidak enak hati menolak penawaran Kimimaru ini. Karena Kimimaru-lah yang selama ini membantunya. Untuk itu, dia membalas budi pada Kimimaru dengan cara mematuhi apapun yang diperintah Kimimaru padanya.

"Aku rasa kali ini, aku tidak ikut," Asuna menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Kimimaru heran.

"Karena ada seseorang yang mengejarku saat ini. Makanya aku tidak bisa keluar."

"Seseorang? Siapa dia?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Apakah dia ingin merebut Aqua Drop yang kau punya?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang pergi."

"Terima kasih, Kimimaru."

"Ya."

Kimimaru sedikit tersenyum lalu dia pun keluar dan menutup pintu kamar kembali. Asuna menyaksikan kepergiannya dalam diam.

"..."

Kemudian Asuna menghelakan napas leganya dan berkata dengan nada pelan.

"Naruto-kun... Aku merindukanmu..."

TES! TES! TES!

Dia pun menangis dalam suasana melankolis yang sepi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah pohon rindang yang ada di field, masih di Kota Awal. Dia beristirahat sejenak karena merasa lelah.

Sore hari yang indah, menemaninya dalam kegalauan. Karena dia sedang bersedih, merindukan tunangannya yang kini menghilang lagi. Padahal baru saja bertemu, beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Asuna... Kau dimana?" wajah Naruto tampak suram."Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum aku menemukanmu. Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan menemukanmu lagi."

Dia berusaha agar tidak menangis lagi. Berusaha kuat agar bisa menghadapi semua ini. Apalagi dia tahu pasti banyak orang yang kini mengincarnya karena dia membawa Aqua Drops itu.

"...!" Naruto merasakan adanya kehadiran seseorang yang sedang berdiri di balik pohon dimana dia duduk sekarang.

SREK!

Naruto menyabet pedangnya dengan gerakan pelan. Orang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon itu, tidak menyadari jika Naruto sudah bergerak untuk menyerangnya.

BETS!

Orang itu kaget bukan main ketika bilah pedang Naruto sudah menyentuh bagian depan lehernya. Naruto juga sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Naruto pun berkata.

"Ternyata kau lagi, Kirito, Black Swordman!"

"Ukh...," Kirito memasang wajah garangnya."Hei, lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, sebelum kau mengatakan apa tujuanmu yang mengikuti aku!"

"SUDAH KUBILANGKAN, LEPASKAN AKU!"

BETS!

Kirito mengambil pisau yang ada di balik jubah hitamnya dan langsung menancapkan pisau ke arah perut Naruto.

Pisau itu tidak mengenai perut Naruto, karena terhalang dinding yang tak terlihat. Sistem peringatan kriminal melindungi Naruto.

SREK!

Tentu saja, kesempatan itu bisa dimanfaatkan Kirito untuk melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Pisau tadi terjatuh begitu saja ke rerumputan.

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya dan memegang perutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan Kirito sudah berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Aku menantangmu bertarung!" ujar Kirito yang memasang wajah serius.

"Aku tidak mau!" sahut Naruto yang berwajah datar.

"Apa katamu?"

"Kau itu penjahat ya?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu... Kenapa kau bersikap seperti penjahat seperti itu?"

"Eh? A-Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti itu. Hanya saja..."

"Aku mengerti. Kau mengincar Aqua Drops itu, kan?"

Kirito pun ternganga karena Naruto mengetahui niatnya yang ingin merebut Aqua Drops itu. Naruto masih berwajah datar.

SIIIING!

Hening beberapa menit.

Angin virtual lewat begitu saja. Bertiup pelan sehingga menerbangkan rambut dan pakaian mereka berdua.

Suara Naruto-lah yang memecahkan kesunyian di tempat itu.

"Dengar ya? Aku tidak mau meladeni orang hari ini. Aku sedang ada masalah. Jadi, jangan pancing aku untuk bertarung," Naruto dengan santainya memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke dalam sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya.

"Eh?" Kirito sweatdrop."Hei, aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius."

"Memangnya masalah apa yang kau hadapi?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ukh... Kenapa kau berkata dingin begitu?"

"Memangnya salah ya?"

"Itu memang salah!"

"Yang pasti... Itu masalah pribadiku. Orang lain tidak perlu tahu. Permisi."

Naruto melenggang pergi begitu saja. Lagi-lagi Kirito sweatdrop.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?"

"Pergi ke penginapan. Sudah sore nih."

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku ikut denganmu ya?"

"Apa!?"

Naruto berbalik dan menghentikan jalannya. Melihat Kirito yang berlari menghampirinya.

Begitu dekat, Kirito membungkukkan badannya pada Naruto.

"Aku mohon... Izinkan aku ikut denganmu ya?"

"Eh... Hei! Apa-apaan ini!?"

"Aku mohon... Jadikan aku temanmu. Aku akan mematuhi apapun kau perintahkan, asal kau mau menerimaku sebagai temanmu."

"Dasar, pemaksa!" Naruto menghelakan napasnya."Ya sudahlah... Kau boleh ikut denganku."

"Yang benar?"

"Benar."

"Terima kasih."

Kirito menegakkan badannya dan tertawa senang. Naruto merengut.

"Kau memang orang yang aneh."

"Banyak yang bilang begitu sih."

"Memang sudah kelihatan anehnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah... Bukan apa-apa. Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Baik."

Naruto yang berjalan duluan. Disusul Kirito dari belakang.

Warna merah senja sudah muncul untuk menghiasi langit yang biru. Matahari semakin condong ke arah barat. Bayangan pun semakin panjang seiring Naruto dan Kirito berjalan menyusuri padang rumput itu.

"Hei," Naruto memanggil Kirito.

"Hm... Apa?" Kirito heran.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengambil kesempatan di balik semua ini."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau jadi musuh dalam selimut. Kau pasti akan membunuhku saat aku tertidur nanti jika kita sekamar nanti. Lalu kau akan mencuri semua Aqua Drop yang kumiliki."

"Eh? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Soalnya aku belum percaya sama sekali padamu."

"Uhm... Hehehe... Tenang saja. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku ini orang baik-baik kok. Percayalah padaku."

"Huh... Aku masih belum percaya. Pokoknya aku minta kita berdua tidak tidur sekamar!"

"Jika itu maumu. Baiklah. Tidak masalah."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu."

Mereka berdua asyik mengobrol hingga sampai ke kota Awal lagi. Membicarakan apa saja dan berujung perdebatan yang sangat sengit. Tidak ada yang akan bisa menghentikan mereka kecuali mereka yang berhenti sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya.

Tepat pada pukul 7 malam, para anggota guild Laughing Coffin beraksi untuk mengincar pemain yang diketahui membawa 2 Aqua Drops.

Di gang sepi itu, diapit bangunan-bangunan yang di dua sisinya, pemain yang membawa 2 Aqua Drops dicegat oleh komplotan Kimimaru itu. Pemain itu pun terkejut.

"Si-Siapa kalian!?" seru pemain laki-laki itu saat memandang komplotan Kimimaru yang berjarak tak jauh darinya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami," ujar Kimimaru yang bersidekap dada sambil berdiri di depan para anggota."Semuanya, bunuh dia dan rebut 2 Aqua Drops miliknya itu."

"Ya, dengan senang hati!" jawab para anggota Laughing Coffin itu.

Masing-masing dari mereka, mengeluarkan senjata andalan. Kemudian langsung menyerbu cepat ke arah pemain itu. Pemain itu juga menyabet pedangnya.

"SERAAAAANG DIA!"

"MATILAH KAU!"

"WUOOOOH!"

Semuanya mengeroyok laki-laki itu sehingga laki-laki itu tidak sempat melawan. Kimimaru hanya menonton adegan sadis dengan tenang. Tetap terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki itu pun roboh dan terkapar di tanah. HP-nya menjadi nol. Dengan cepat, tubuhnya meledak seperti kaca yang pecah.

Dia pun mati karena dibunuh. Berakhir dengan tragis. Menyisakan pecahan-pecahan poligon yang berserakan di udara.

Semua item yang dimilikinya pun jatuh dan berserakan di tanah, termasuk 2 Aqua Drops itu. Para anggota Laughing Coffin memungut semua item itu. Mereka merasa senang.

"Yuhu... Sukses besar!"

"Hei, lihat! Ini item langka. Pasti mahal kalau dijual ya."

"Hmmm... Ini 2 Aqua Drops-nya, ketua..," salah satu anggota memberikan 2 Aqua Drops itu pada Kimimaru.

"Kerja yang bagus," Kimimaru menerima 2 Aqua Drops tersebut dari tangan anggotanya."Dengan begini, Aqua Drops yang kita miliki sudah 4 buah. Tinggal mencari 10 buah laginya."

"Ya. Kami akan berusaha mencari sisanya lagi, ketua."

"Aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian."

"Baik!"

Anggota itu mengangguk. Kimimaru juga mengangguk dan menatap 2 item berbentuk tetesan air berwarna biru yang kini digenggamnya di tangan kanannya.

'Tak lama lagi, aku akan keluar dari game ini. Lalu aku akan membawa Asuna bersamaku,' batin Kimimaru yang tersenyum simpul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei... Jadi, gadis yang kau temui tadi pagi itu adalah Asuna, tunanganmu?" tanya Kirito yang duduk di atas kursi.

"Ya, aku yakin kalau dia itu Asuna," jawab Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kirito.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau gadis itu bernama The Flash?"

"Tahu kok."

"Dia itu wakil ketua guild Laughing Coffin itu. Semua orang mengenalinya."

"Oh ya? Berarti kau juga tahu dimana markas mereka, kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku tahu."

"Jadi, dimana markas mereka?"

Naruto penasaran dan tidak jadi melanjutkan acara makan malamnya. Kirito celinguk-celinguk, untuk memastikan keadaan aman-aman saja karena saat ini orang-orang sedang makan malam di restoran yang sama dengannya. Suasana sangat ramai, dikhawatirkan adanya mata-mata Laughing Coffin yang ikut makan di sini.

Kirito pun berbisik pada Naruto.

"Pssst... Markas mereka ada di lantai 10. Di sebuah desa terpencil, ada bangunan yang berlambang yang sama dengan guild mereka."

"...!" Naruto terkejut dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna."Jadi, mereka ada di sana?"

"Ya. Biasanya mereka bergerak di setiap malam hari. Selalu mencegat pemain di tempat yang sepi. Lalu menghabisinya secara bersama-sama. Sadis, bukan?"

"Ukh... Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Asuna mau bergabung dengan mereka!"

"Mungkin ada alasannya."

"Pokoknya kita harus pergi ke sana!"

"Sekarang?"

"Ya!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto pun bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Kirito yang ternganga.

"Hei, Namito! Siapa yang membayar semua ini?"

"Kau yang bayar."

"Apa!? Seenak saja! Tunggu, Namito!"

Kirito juga bangkit berdiri dan sempat juga membayar semua bon makanannya pada NPC kasir. Lalu tergopoh-gopoh mengejar Naruto yang sudah pergi jauh. Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu, terheran-heran melihat mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 up!**

 **Maaf, jika saya terlalu lama menunda cerita ini. Yang pasti, akan saya tuntaskan cerita ini sampai tamat nantinya.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 4.**

 **Jumat, 15 September 2017**


	4. Ia memang Asuna

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aqua Drops**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Ia memang Asuna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lantai 10, Naruto dan Kirito berada sekarang.

Desa yang indah dengan berbagai jenis bangunan menyerupai belanda dan pepohonan yang menghiasi di sisi-sisi jalan, mereka berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang tak terpakai. Bangunan yang hampir menyerupai gudang dan berlambang Laughing Coffin di bagian depannya.

"Di sinilah, mereka berada, Naruto," ungkap Kirito yang berwajah serius. "Aku mendeteksi ada beberapa orang ada di dalam sekarang. Termasuk The Flash itu."

Begitu Kirito menyebut The Flash, menimbulkan rasa yang berdetak di hati Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan duka yang mengingatkannya pada pertemuannya dengan Asuna di kota awal waktu itu.

"The Flash...," gumam Naruto seraya maju melangkah terlebih dahulu. "Kita harus menemukannya sekarang!"

Kirito terperanjat. "Eh, tunggu dulu dong!"

Ia segera mengejar Naruto. Terdengar desingan keras begitu Naruto menyabet pedangnya.

SREK!

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu, ditendangnya dengan keras hingga jebol. Kirito tercengang betapa hebatnya tendangan Naruto tersebut.

Otomatis, aksi yang ditimbulkan Naruto, mengundang perhatian beberapa anggota Laughing Coffin yang kebetulan di ruang utama. Mereka sedang berkumpul sambil duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja.

"Siapa kalian?" salah satu dari mereka langsung berdiri.

"Kalian tidak perlu siapa kami. Namun, yang jelas urusanku adalah dia," Naruto dengan wajah garang menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut kastanye yang duduk di belakang meja.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. "Dia adalah..."

Gadis yang dijuluki The Flash, bangkit berdiri dari kursi. Ia langsung berjalan anggun menuju Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, hai Swordman," nada yang dingin keluar dari mulut gadis cantik itu. Cukup mengagetkan Naruto.

Tapi, Naruto tidak menyerah. Ia akan tetap berusaha menyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak salah menyangka gadis itu adalah Asuna.

"Asuna, aku ini tunanganmu, Namikaze Naruto. Apakah kau melupakanku?"

Hening. Gadis itu terdiam lalu bersidekap dada sembari menyilangkan kakinya.

"Sudah kubilang,'kan kalau aku ini bukan tunanganmu."

"Aku yakin kau itu Asuna."

"Dasar, keras kepala!"

"Walaupun kau mengelak, aku akan tetap memaksamu untuk mengaku kalau kau itu Asuna!"

"Kau itu..."

SREK!

Gadis itu dengan cepat menyabet pedangnya. Kemudian ia menyerbu Naruto secara langsung.

BETS!

Ia bergerak secepat kilat. Berusaha menusuk Naruto dengan rapier-nya, namun sejauh ini berhasil dihindari Naruto.

Terdengar desingan halus ketika ia memainkan pedangnya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat seperti sedang menari. Kecepatannya dapat diimbangi Naruto, dan Naruto terus berusaha menghindari setiap serangannya tanpa berniat membalasnya.

Pertarungan pedang ini tidak dipandu dengan sistem. Hal itu sudah termasuk dalam tindakan kriminal. Namun, gadis itu tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Fokusnya adalah ingin mengalahkan Naruto dan merebut Aqua Drops yang dimiliki Naruto.

Di tengah-tengah pertarungan berlangsung, salah satu anggota Laughing Coffin berteriak hingga mengagetkan yang lain.

"Wuaaah! Baru aku ingat kalau si rambut kuning itu Namito yang pernah kita buru waktu itu!"

"Oh iya, benar."

"Tidak salah lagi! Itu dia!"

"Kita harus merebut Aqua Drops-nya itu!"

"Ya!"

"Wakil ketua! Izinkan kami membantumu!"

Semua orang yang ada di sana, langsung mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing kecuali Kirito yang kebingungan karena melihat situasi semakin menegangkan.

"Wah! Wah! Ini tidak bagus! Dua orang melawan dua puluh tujuh orang! Itu curang!" Kirito mundur dan bergegas menyabet pedangnya. "Apa boleh buat. Aku harus membantu Namito sekarang!"

Komplotan penjahat itu menyerbu ganas ke arah Naruto dan Kirito. Gadis itu menghentikan pertarungannya, dan justru menarik tangan Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto ternganga saat terseret oleh langkah gadis itu.

Lalu Kirito yang berniat ingin maju menghabisi komplotan penjahat itu, ikut kabur juga bersama Naruto dan si gadis.

"Wuaaah! Tunggu! Namito!" Kirito berteriak kencang dan berusaha mendahului Naruto.

Naruto sendiri bingung mengapa si gadis membawanya pergi. Mereka berlari di sepanjang jalan yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Kirito tidak dapat mendahului mereka, namun berbelok ke arah lain begitu menemukan jalan bercabang dua.

Komplotan penjahat masih mengejar mereka. Semua orang di jalan, menepi karena bingung menyaksikan aksi kejar-kejaran yang tidak jelas ini.

Naruto memilih diam dan mengikuti arahan si gadis dengan patuh. Hingga tak lama kemudian, mereka berhenti di sebuah gang sempit di antara dua bangunan berbentuk adat belanda. Mereka bersembunyi di balik drum-drum yang menumpuk di gang sempit itu.

"Kita bersembunyi di sini dulu," pinta si gadis dengan nada yang lembut.

"A-Anu, kenapa kau malah membawaku ke sini?" tanya Naruto yang sangat penasaran.

"Aaah...," si gadis mendesah pelan sembari memasukkan pedangnya ke sarung yang terpasang di pinggangnya. "Ya. Aku memang ingin kabur juga kok."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi tinggal di sana. Mereka sudah membuatku kerepotan, Naruto."

Gadis itu menyebut nama Naruto di akhir kalimatnya. Naruto terkesiap, bersama pedang yang jatuh dari tangannya.

KLONTANG!

Pedang itu terkapar tak berdaya di lantai ketika Naruto membeku. Bola matanya bergoyang-goyang. Rasa haru menyelimuti hatinya.

"Asuna ... Kau masih mengingatku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk seraya meneteskan air matanya. "Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, Naruto. Karena aku memang Yuuki Asuna, tunanganmu."

Naruto yang sangat senang, langsung memeluk Asuna. "Asuna."

Asuna juga membalas pelukannya. "Maafkan aku karena berbohong padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Naruto, terima kasih."

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat sembari berlutut. Hanya beberapa menit saja.

Saat seperti ini, tentunya kode peringatan tindakan seksual muncul di dekat Asuna, tapi Asuna tidak menekan apapun karena Naruto bukanlah orang jahat.

Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan pelukan dan menggenggam tangan dengan erat. Senyum kembar menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Syukurlah. Kau telah kutemukan, Asuna. Kau tahu, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi tidak pernah kutemukan. Hanya pada waktu di lantai satu, aku menemukanmu," Naruto berwajah sendu.

Asuna memegang pipi Naruto dengan tangan yang satunya. "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku ya karena menyakitimu waktu itu. Sungguh, aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Alasannya apa hingga kau melakukannya?"

"Karena aku berhutang budi pada orang yang telah menolongku."

"Siapa?"

"Kimimaro."

"Dia..."

"Ketua guild Laughing Coffin."

Asuna mengangguk pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya seraya menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Naruto. Naruto menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kimimaro yang telah menolongku saat aku terpuruk pada saat hari pengumuman bahwa game ini menjadi game kematian. Dia membawaku pergi bersamanya, dan kami pun mendirikan sebuah guild yang bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan semua Aqua Drops. Tapi, ternyata jalan guild yang dirintisnya ini melenceng dari tujuannya."

Asuna mengangkat wajahnya dan mengeluarkan empat buah Aqua Drops dari jendela akun miliknya, dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Kimimaro mempercayakan aku untuk menyimpan semua Aqua Drops ini. Lalu aku ingin kau yang menyimpannya, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah," ia memasukkan empat Aqua Drops itu ke daftar item yang ada di jendela akun-nya. "Dengan begini, aku punya sepuluh Aqua Drops. Sisanya tinggal empat buah lagi."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Kalau sudah terkumpul semuanya, tentunya kita bisa keluar dari game ini dan menyelamatkan semua orang."

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Asuna."

"Tentu saja."

Asuna tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri. Naruto terpesona melihat senyum malaikat cantik yang sangat memikat jiwanya. Lalu kedua tangannya pun bergerak untuk memegang dua pipi Asuna, bersama wajahnya yang mendekat ke wajah Asuna.

Asuna terdiam ketika Naruto mengecup keningnya. Ia menutup matanya dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar.

Usai itu, mereka menjauh. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku. Kita akan bersama-sama melawan Laughing Coffin itu."

"Tapi, aku..."

"Jangan pikirkan hutang budi itu lagi. Kimimaro adalah orang yang jahat. Dia dan komplotannya itu harus dijebloskan ke penjara karena sudah membunuh banyak orang."

"Naruto."

Asuna terkesima. Naruto mengusap rambut Asuna dengan lembut.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini!"

"Iya."

Asuna mengangguk. Naruto mengambil pedangnya yang sempat jatuh ke tanah. Pedang itu dimasukkan kembali ke sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya.

Dengan menggunakan kristal Koridor, Naruto dan Asuna berteleportasi ke lantai lain. Kristal Koridor pecah di tangan Naruto begitu Naruto menyebut nama tempat salah satu lantai.

Mereka pun menghilang dari tempat itu. Bersama para anggota Laughing Coffin yang kehilangan jejak mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Asuna pergi bersama Namito itu?" sembur Kimimaro terkesiap setelah mendapatkan pesan dari anggotanya. Saat ini, ia dan bersama beberapa anak buahnya, sedang mengintai orang yang membawa dua Aqua Drops.

"Eh? Yang benar, ketua?" tanya yang lain.

"Ya."

"Berarti wakil ketua telah mengkhianati ketua."

"Kenyataannya sudah terjadi. Sesuai peraturan guild, yang berkhianat harus dibunuh!"

Nada suara Kimimaro terdengar dingin. Ia menggeram kesal. Wajahnya mengeras.

Dasar, gadis yang tidak tahu terima kasih! Asuna, aku akan membunuhmu meskipun aku juga mencintaimu, batin Kimimaro.

Ia dan anak-anak buahnya tetap berdiri di dekat gang sempit di antara dua bangunan, memantau sasaran yang sedang bernegosiasi dengan penjual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah toko yang ada di kota Algade, Naruto dan Asuna muncul di sana. Sehingga mengagetkan si pemilik toko yang berbadan besar seperti raksasa.

"A-Aduh!" Naruto terjatuh duluan lalu diikuti Asuna. Ia dihimpit Asuna.

"Ah, maaf, Naruto," Asuna kalang kabut dan buru-buru berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, kenapa kau memilih mendarat di sini?"

"Ya. Di sinilah tempat yang paling aman buat sembunyi."

"Ehem!"

Seorang pria berdehem keras. Pasangan itu terkesiap lalu melihat ke asal suara.

Pria tinggi besar itu sudah berdiri di dekat mereka. "Pendaratan yang gagal, Namito."

Spontan, Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Ia tertawa cengengesan sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah. Agil. Apa kabar? Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu."

"Ya. Daripada itu, yang kau tanyakan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, huh?"

"Ya. Aku mau menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari."

"Boleh saja. Lalu siapa gadis cantik itu?"

Perhatian Agil tertuju pada Asuna. Naruto memegang bahu Asuna.

"Dia ini Asuna yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu."

Asuna tersenyum. "Halo, aku Asuna. Senang berjumpa denganmu."

Agil juga tersenyum. "Halo juga. Aku Agil, pemilik toko ini. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Asuna."

Mereka saling bersalaman hingga Agil melihat bros yang terpasang di jubah Asuna.

"Lambang itu ... Laughing Coffin. Kau termasuk anggota mereka, Asuna."

Asuna terperanjat dan melepaskan bros itu dari jubahnya. "Itu dulu. Sekarang bukan lagi. Aku Asuna, tunangan Namito yang akan berbalik melawan Laughing Coffin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Udah mau bulan September ya?**

 **Wah, lama banget saya menunda fic ini. Hampir setahun ya? Maaf.**

 **Pada akhirnya, waktu mengizinkan saya untuk menulis lagi dan melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Jumat, 31 Agustus 2018**

 **Tertanda**

 **Hikasya**


	5. Naruto vs Kimimaro

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aqua Drops**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Naruto vs Kimimaro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkataan Asuna yang terkesan tegas cukup mengagetkan Agil dan Naruto. Dua pria itu menatapnya dengan serius. Asuna menjatuhkan bros itu lalu menginjak bros itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Bros itu pun hancur tak bersisa dan menghilang menjadi poligon fragment.

"Asuna," Naruto merasa khawatir. "Apa kau yakin akan keluar dari guild itu?"

"Iya, Naruto. Aku sangat yakin. Aku melakukan ini agar aku terbebas dari mereka," balas Asuna yang tersenyum.

"Tapi, Kimimaro dan yang lainnya pasti akan mengejarmu."

"Aku tidak takut dengan hal itu. Tapi, hal yang lebih aku takutkan adalah aku kehilangan dirimu. Aku tidak mau kita berpisah lagi, Naruto."

"Asuna..."

Hati Naruto tersentuh dengan perkataan Asuna. Begitu juga dengan Agil. Pria botak itu mengangguk mengerti lantas memberikan solusi yang tepat buat pasangan kekasih itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kalian berdua tinggal di sini. Ya, itu sampai kalian menemukan semua Aqua Drops itu. Lalu aku akan berusaha untuk membantu kalian untuk mengumpulkan semua Aqua Drops itu," saran Agil yang membuat Naruto dan Asuna tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Agil," sahut Naruto yang mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kau memang temanku yang paling baik."

"Iya, sama-sama, Namito. Tapi, kenapa Asuna memanggilmu Naruto? Apa Naruto itu nama aslimu?"

Agil mengangkat salah satu alisnya karena bingung. Naruto dan Asuna saling pandang. Mereka tersenyum.

"Iya. Itulah nama asliku, Agil. Mulai sekarang, kau boleh memanggilku Naruto saja. Tapi, kalau di depan orang lain, kau harus memanggilku Namito."

Atas permintaan Naruto, Agil mengangguk cepat seraya mengacungkan jempol. "Baiklah, Naruto!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secangkir teh terhidang di atas meja. Naruto mengambil secangkir teh itu lalu diteguknya dengan cepat. Asuna yang barusan menghidangkan secangkir teh itu pada Naruto, tersenyum senang melihat aura kebahagiaan yang terukir di wajah Naruto.

"Hmmm, rasa tehnya enak sekali. Sama enaknya seperti teh buatanmu di dunia nyata," puji Naruto yang mengundang senyum itu hadir di wajah cantik Asuna.

"Ah, terima kasih, Naruto," balas Asuna dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto yang dibatasi dengan meja di tengah sebagai pemisah.

"Hehehe. Kau sudah seperti istriku sendiri. Biarpun status kita masih tunangan sekarang."

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa menikah sekarang di sini."

"Eh?"

Naruto menurunkan cangkirnya. Wajahnya memerah. Asuna menatapnya dengan serius.

"Me-Menikah?" entah mengapa, Naruto sangat gugup saat membicarakannya.

"Iya. Menikah di dunia virtual ini lewat penyatuan akun kita," Asuna mengangguk cepat.

"Oh. Aku mengerti."

Naruto meletakkan cangkir di atas meja. Ia membuka jendela akunnya untuk mencari menu status pernikahan. Kemudian mengirim pesan permintaan pernikahan itu ke akun Asuna. Gadis berambut kastanye itu menerima permintaan pernikahan itu dengan menekan "yes", yang berarti secara sistem yang berlaku di game itu, mereka sudah dinyatakan resmi menikah.

"Selesai. Kita sudah menikah sekarang," Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Iya. Akun kita berdua sudah saling menyatu. Jadi, kita bisa sama-sama menjaga Aqua Drops itu agar tidak jatuh ke tangan Laughing Coffin. Lagi pula secara sistem, aku belum keluar dari guild itu kecuali ketua guild itu yang menghapusku dari daftar anggotanya. Kemungkinan Kimimaro dan yang lainnya, bisa menemukanku di sini."

Naruto terkesiap. Perkataan Asuna membuka matanya lebar-lebar atas kebenaran itu. Bahwa Asuna masih terdaftar sebagai anggota di sistem guild Laughing Coffin. Ketua Laughing Coffin, Kimimaro bisa mendeteksi di mana keberadaan Asuna sekarang.

"Benar juga. Kimimaro bisa ke sini kapanpun dia mau."

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan sekarang."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan Kimimaro merebutmu dariku."

"Naruto ... terima kasih ... _anata_."

Mata Asuna berkaca-kaca. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan erat. Tidak ingin melepaskannya sampai muncul suara pintu kamar yang terbanting dengan keras.

Otomatis keduanya melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Agil menghampiri mereka dengan napas yang memburu.

"Naruto, Asuna!" ucap Agil yang membelalakkan mata.

"Ada apa, Agil?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"Itu ... di luar. Ada orang yang menanyakan Asuna. Namanya Kimimaro, ketua guild Laughing Coffin."

"Apa?!" seru Naruto dan Asuna kaget bersamaan.

Mereka kalang kabut, terutama Asuna. Naruto berusaha bersikap tenang, dan tetap menggenggam tangan Asuna.

"Ayo, kita keluar sekarang!"

"Ta-Tapi, Naruto..."

"Tidak apa-apa Asuna. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku akan melindungimu."

Naruto dengan lantang mengeluarkan pedang andalannya dari jendela akunnya. Pedang itu disandangnya ke punggungnya. Asuna mengangguk, juga mengeluarkan rapiernya, dan disandangnya di pinggangnya. Mereka tidak berganti pakaian tempur, melainkan memakai pakaian santai.

Agil sudah siap dengan kapaknya. Ia akan membantu Naruto dan Asuna untuk menghadapi Kimimaro. Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari toko sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang diduga Asuna, Kimimaro dan para anggota Laughing Coffin datang mencarinya. Di malam hari, tepat pada pukul 10, mereka saling berhadapan di depan toko Agil.

Tidak ada seorang pun di jalanan itu, melainkan mereka. Naruto yang berdiri di paling depan, menyembunyikan keberadaan Asuna di belakang tubuhnya, memandang tajam ke arah Kimimaro.

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikan Asuna padamu! Karena Asuna adalah istriku sekarang!" sanggah Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras. "Jika kalian masih ingin berusaha mendapatkan Asuna, hadapi aku dulu!"

SREK!

Naruto menyabet pedangnya dengan cepat. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya sejajar dengan Kimimaro yang berdiri di paling depan. Para anggota Laughing Coffin menggeram kesal karena perkataan Naruto tadi. Ingin rasanya mereka menyerang Naruto sekarang juga, tapi tidak jadi setelah Kimimaro memberi isyarat lewat gerakan kibasan tangan.

"Jangan ikut campur! Ini urusanku dengan dia!" titah Kimimaro yang tetap memandang Naruto dengan tenang. "Karena kau menginginkan hal itu. Terpaksa aku meladenimu. Kita berduel pedang sekarang, Namito!"

Kimimaro juga menyabet pedang dari sarung yang terpasang di pinggangnya. Ia turut mengacungkan pedang ke arah Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyipit tajam, sembari membuka jendela akunnya. Ia memanggil layar menu dengan tangan kanannya dan memanipulasinya dengan cepat. Lalu ada sebuah system message yang agak tembus pandang muncul di depan Kimimaro. Laki-laki berambut putih itu membacanya.

 _ **[Sebuah duel 1 lawan 1 telah diminta oleh Namito. Apa kau menerimanya?]**_

Di bawah pesan yang tak berekspresi itu terdapat tombol "Yes/No" dan beberapa option lain. Kimimaro bersikap tenang. Naruto melirik ke belakangnya. Asuna menatapnya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Kimimaro."

"Semoga kau menang, Naruto."

Asuna berbisik pelan pada Naruto. Ia berharap Naruto bisa melewati semua ini dengan baik. Naruto pun mengangguk. Kimimaro mendengar itu, merasa kesal lalu menekan tombol Yes dan memilih option _First strike mode._

 _First strike mode_ adalah duel yang bisa dimenangkan dengan mendaratkan satu pukulan telak atau dengan mengurangi HP musuh hingga setengah. Pesannya berubah menjadi _**[Kau telah menerima duel 1 lawan 1 dengan Namito]**_ , dan sebuah hitungan mundur muncul 60 detik muncul di bawahnya. Di saat angkanya mencapai nol, _HP protection system_ yang ada di dalam kota akan dihilangkan sementara, Naruto dan Kimimaro akan bisa beradu pedang hingga salah satu dari mereka menang.

Kimimaro sepertinya telah menafsirkan kalau dia yang akan memenangkan duel ini. Dengan wajah yang datar, ia mulai mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Namito! Kita mulai sekarang! Jika aku menang, kau harus merelakan Asuna kembali padaku. Tapi, jika aku kalah, aku akan mundur dan menyerahkan Asuna padamu."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu itu, Kimimaro."

"Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku itu."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai!"

Naruto memastikan kalau ia tidak akan menunjukkan _skill_ _Dual Blades_. Ia tetap memegang pedangnya dengan santai. Seperti yang bisa diduga dari anggota guild kriminal terkenal, pedang Kimimaro terlihat jauh lebih kuat dari punyanya. Bukan hanya perbedaan ukuran antara _one-handed_ dan _one-handed_ , tapi juga pedangnya hanyalah senjata simple, sedangkan pedang Kimimaro telah didekorasi penuh oleh corak futuristik.

Ketika mereka berdiri sejauh tiga meter, menunggu hitung mundurnya untuk berakhir, orang-orang Laughing Coffin dan Asuna serta Agil berkumpul di sekitar mereka. Ini tidak begitu aneh. Ini adalah jalanan yang cukup sempit dan mereka berdua adalah player yang berlevel tinggi.

"Kimimaro dan Namito akan berduel!"

Ketika seseorang meneriakkan kalimat itu, sorakan terdengar lagi di sana-sini. Karena duel biasanya adalah untuk membandingkan skill pemain dengan seorang pemain lain, semua penonton bersorak dan bersiul, tidak peduli akan situasi yang menyebabkan semua ini.

Tapi, saat timer-nya mulai mendekati nol, semua suara mulai menghilang. Naruto merasa benang dingin melintas melewati tubuhnya seperti ketika ia bertarung dengan monster. Ia memfokuskan diri untuk membaca suasana di sekitar Kimimaro, yang melihat persis ke arahnya. Naruto memeriksa cara berdiri Kimimaro dan bagaimana kaki Kimimaro bergerak.

Manusia biasanya menunjukkan kebiasaan tertentu saat mereka akan menggunakan sebuah skill. Apakah itu adalah skill menerjang atau bertahan, atau jika dia akan memulai dari bawah atau dari atas, jika tubuh mereka menunjukkan ciri-ciri seperti itu maka itu akan menjadi kelemahan yang fatal.

Pedang Kimimaro sedikit condong ke kanan melewati tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya tegak lurus. Kaki kanannya dimajukan ke depan. Itu jelas-jelas tanda kalau dia akan menggunakan serangan menerjang horizontal kiri. Tentu saja, itu mungkin adalah tipuan.

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya bersikap dengan pedangnya di postur yang rendah dan rileks, memberikan kesan kalau serangan pertamanya adalah serangan lemah ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pemain hanya bisa mengandalkan pengalaman dan "perasaannya" ketika mencari tipuan.

Ketika hitung mundurnya memasuki satu digit, Naruto menutup jendelanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara di sekelilingnya lagi.

Ia melihat Kimimaro, yang sejak tadi melirik dari arahnya ke jendela dan kembali lagi, menjadi santai ketika memegang gagang pedangnya dengan kuat. Kata [DUEL!] muncul di antara mereka. Naruto dan Kimimaro melompat. Percikan api muncul dari bawah sepatu mereka dan udara berbunyi ketika pedang mereka saling bertabrakan.

Kemudian mereka pun bertukar posisi. Naruto dengan cepat menyerang, melancarkan sebuah skill pedangnya untuk membalas Kimimaro. Laki-laki berambut putih ternyata bergerak gesit bagaikan kilat, menghindari setiap serangan Naruto.

Kecepatan mereka sungguh luar biasa. Bahkan orang-orang yang menonton mereka, tidak dapat melihat pergerakan mereka. Hanya terlihat seberkas cahaya kuning dan cahaya putih yang saling bertabrakan.

Kimimaro bergerak dengan lincah. Tapi ada ekspresi kaget di wajahnya, karena ia salah memperkirakan dugaannya kalau ia akan menyerang dengan skill serangan rendah tipe bertahan dan menerjang.

Naruto, yang sudah membaca apa yang akan dilakukan Lucifer, memilih skill tipe menerjang, Sonic Leap. Ketika Kimimaro mulai bergerak ke arahnya untuk melayangkan pedang secara vertikal ke bawah, dia melayangkan pedangnya secara vertikal ke atas. Sehingga mereka beradu.

Jika pemain melihat hanya dari kekuatan skill, dialah yang lebih kuat, dan sistemnya akan menguntungkan skill yang lebih berat jika dua serangan beradu. Jika begitu pedang Naruto akan dipantulkan dan skill-nya akan mengenai Naruto, sedikit diperkuatkan tapi masih cukup untuk cepat mengakhiri duel.

Jarak di antara mereka semakin melebar dengan cepat. Setelah senjata mereka saling beradu, Naruto melompat mundur untuk mempersiapkan skill selanjutnya. Tetapi, persepsinya juga sudah semakin cepat, dan dia merasa seperti waktu menjadi semakin pelan. Dia tidak yakin jika ini adalah hasil dari sistem atau ini adalah kemampuan yang dimiliki manusia. Yang dia tahu adalah dia bisa melihat semua gerakannya.

Pedang Kimimaro, yang condong ke belakang, mulai mengeluarkan sinar putih dan menuju ke arah Naruto dengan cepat. Stats-nya pasti agak tinggi, seperti yang bisa pemain bayangkan dari ketua guild kriminal, tapi waktu yang dibutuhkan skillnya untuk dimulai lebih cepat dari dugaan Naruto. Pedang bersinar terang itu menuju ke arah Naruto. Jika Naruto mengenai skill itu dengan telak, tanpa ragu lagi Naruto akan menerima damage yang cukup untuk mengakhiri duel.

Wajah Kimimaro menunjukkan aura kenikmatan kemenangan yang mungkin sebentar lagi ia dapatkan.

Tapi...

Pedang Naruto, dengan bagian kepalanya duluan, bergerak agak lebih cepat, membuat sebuah garis kuning dan mengenai pedang Kimimaro sebelum serangan Kimimaro berakhir. Sistemnya mengkalkulasikan damage yang dihasilkan oleh pedang Naruto, dan menciptakan percikan yang besar. Hasil lain dari dua senjata beradu adalah _Weapon Break_. Itu hanya mungkin terjadi ketika sebuah senjata menerima pukulan berat di bagian lemah strukturnya.

Tapi, Naruto yakin kalau senjatanya akan hancur.

Seperti yang diduga Naruto — dengan sebuah suara yang menyakitkan telinga — pedang Kimimaro patah. Muncul efek seperti ledakan.

DUAAAR!

Mereka melewati satu sama lain di tengah udara dan mendarat di tempat orang yang satunya melompat. Setengah bagian yang patah dari pedangnya jatuh ke tanah, dan di tangan Kimimaro pecah menjadi polygon fragment.

SIIIING!

Kesunyian menguasai tempat itu selama beberapa saat. Semua penonton membeku dengan mulut mereka yang terbuka lebar. Tapi, ketika Naruto mendarat dan memasukkan pedang ke sarung yang terpasang di punggung, mereka mulai bersorak.

"Hebat!"

"Apa dia mungkin mengincar itu ya!?"

"Tidak mungkin ketua kalah!"

"Ini pasti bohong!"

Ketika Naruto mendengar semua orang mulai mengkritik pertarungan singkat itu, dia menghelakan napasnya. Bahkan jika itu hanya satu skill, menunjukkan bahkan hanya satu kartu dari tangannya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa digembirakannya. Tapi, yang penting dia bisa memenangkan duel ini dan mempertahankan Asuna agar tidak dibawa oleh Kimimaro.

Hal ini mengingatkannya dengan pertarungannya dengan Kuradeel. Akhirnya menjadi sama seperti ini.

"Aku sudah memenangkan pertarungan ini. Sesuai janjimu tadi, jika aku menang, Asuna tetap bersamaku, dan kau tidak berhak membawanya lagi."

Kimimaro terdiam. Ia menatap nanar pedangnya yang telah hancur, yang masih digenggaman tangannya. Para anggota memandangnya dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin ... Aku kalah," gumam Kimimaro pada dirinya sendiri. "Asuna ... Tidak berhasil kudapatkan."

Segera setelahnya, sebaris dari garis berwarna ungu muncul tepat di mana itu pertama muncul, ketika itu menunjukkan saat pertarungan dimulai, kali ini menunjukkan kalau pertarungan telah berakhir dan pemenangnya. Sorakan lainnya terdengar, kemudian Kimimaro berdiri terhuyung dan berteriak pada Naruto.

"Jangan senang dulu, Namito! Aku memang mengaku kalah, tapi aku akan berusaha mengambil _Aqua Drops_ di tanganmu. Sekarang juga, kau, dan Asuna yang menjadi pengkhianat, harus mati malam ini!"

Naruto, Asuna, dan Agil membelalakkan mata. Angin malam virtual berdesir pelan, menusuk kulit mereka yang dingin karena panik setengah mati di situasi yang menjepit ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Pada akhirnya, saya diizinkan untuk menulis lagi. Untuk selanjutnya, akan saya sambung ceritanya di chapter depan ya.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Tertanda,**

 **Hikasya**

 **Sabtu, 20 Oktober 2018**


	6. Game berakhir

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online: Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aqua Drops**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Game berakhir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang mengagetkan semua orang di sana. Sosok berpakaian serba hitam datang mendekati mereka dengan langkah yang santai.

Naruto sangat mengenalinya. "Kirito!"

Ya, ia adalah Kirito. Sang _The Black Swordman_ , telah tiba untuk membantu Naruto dan kedua temannya. Kirito menghentikan langkahnya di samping Naruto. Asuna dan Agil memandangnya dengan serius.

"Kirito? _The Black Swordman_ yang terkenal itu?" tanya Asuna.

Kirito melirik Asuna. "Ya, akulah orangnya."

Agil tersenyum sembari memanggul kapaknya di bahu kanannya. "Dengan begini, kita bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Naruto juga tersenyum. "Itu benar."

Kimimaro dan para anak buahnya merasa kesal dengan sikap sombong yang ditunjukkan Agil. Membuat mereka menggeram kesal, lantas bergerak sesuai perintah dari Kimimaro.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang akan menang! Teman-teman, serang mereka!" titah Kimimaro.

"Yooo!" balas para anggota Laughfing Coffin.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Semua mafia itu berlari kencang, menyerbu kelompok Naruto. Terjadi pertarungan yang tidak dipandu dengan sistem, dan dianggap sebagai tindakan kriminal.

Mereka bertarung dengan sengit. Naruto, Asuna, Kirito, dan Agil mencurahkan segala kemampuan masing-masing untuk mengalahkan lawan. Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi bersama cahaya terang yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan teman-temannya berhasil mengalahkan kelompok Kimimaro. Satu persatu dari anak buah Kimimaro sudah tewas, tinggal Kimimaro sendiri yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

Dalam selimut kegelapan, Naruto mengacungkan ujung pedang ke wajah Kimimaro. Laki-laki berambut putih itu, hanya tersenyum miris untuk menanggapi perlakuan Naruto padanya.

"Kau sudah kalah, Kimimaro. Menyerahlah dan biarkan Asuna terbebas darimu," kata Naruto yang berwajah serius. "Kuharap kau mewujudkannya."

Kimimaro menghelakan napasnya. "Aku menyerah. Aku membebaskan Asuna dari jeratan hutang budi itu. Lalu ... Satu lagi, aku mencintai Asuna, hanya itu yang aku ungkapkan sebelum kau benar-benar menghabisiku, Namito."

Asuna mendengar pengakuan jujur dari Kimimaro, terkesiap. Naruto menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam. Kimimaro tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Sekarang bebaskan aku dari penderitaan ini. Ayo, Namito! Gunakan pedangmu untuk menghabiskan HP-ku!"

Kimimaro dengan pasrah, memohon seperti itu pada Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu, tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, terpaksa menghunuskan pedangnya ke dada kiri Kimimaro.

JLEB!

Satu tusukan pedang itu, mampu menghabiskan HP Kimimaro. Ia pun berakhir tewas dengan tubuh yang terpecah seperti kaca. Pecahan-pecahan tubuhnya berbentuk poligon, melayang tidak beraturan dan menghilang di udara.

Kesunyian datang untuk menemani Naruto dan teman-temannya. Usai membunuh Kimimaro, Naruto terpaku. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Tiba-tiba, ia pun ambruk dan terduduk di tanah.

BRUK!

Pedangnya juga terlepas dari tangannya. Ia merasa takut dan syok karena sudah membunuh banyak orang.

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa?" Asuna datang dan berlutut di sampingnya. Memegang bahu Naruto dengan erat.

"A-Aku sudah membunuh orang, Asuna," Naruto terbata-bata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak salah karena membunuh para PK," Kirito juga datang untuk menghampiri Naruto. "Itu sudah menjadi hukuman yang pantas buat para PK itu."

"Ta-Tapi, Kirito..."

"Sudahlah. Jangan bersikap terlalu berlebihan begitu. Yang penting, kita sudah terbebas dari mereka."

"Benar yang dikatakan Kirito. Naruto-kun, bersemangatlah!"

"I-Iya, Asuna."

Atas dorongan teman-temannya, Naruto berusaha keluar dari ketakutan itu. Ia menghelakan napas berkali-kali untuk mengusir rasa bersalah. Agil juga ikut mendekatinya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Namito, jangan takut. Dunia ini sudah menjadi dunia nyata kedua bagi kita. Jadi, membunuh para PK, bukan sesuatu yang ditakuti. Kau berhak untuk melakukannya."

"Iya, Agil. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak takut lagi sekarang."

"Benarkah? Itu bagus kalau kau cepat menghilangkan rasa takut itu."

"Ya. Dengan begitu, kita bisa keluar dari game kematian ini."

Naruto beranjak dari keterpurukan, segera mengambil _Drop Item_ yang ditinggalkan Kimimaro yakni item yang berbentuk tetesan air. Itulah _Aqua Drop_.

Asuna senang begitu beberapa _Aqua Drop_ tergenggam di tangan Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

" _Aqua Drops_ -nya sudah lengkap, Asuna," Naruto menunjuk beberapa _Aqua Drops_ itu pada Asuna.

"Iya. Sudah lengkap. Syukurlah, Naruto-kun. Pada akhirnya, kita bisa keluar dari game ini," Asuna tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku sangat merindukan keluargaku."

"Aku juga."

"Setelah sampai di dunia nyata, aku akan pergi ke kantor Kayaba untuk menghentikan game ini. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya."

"Iya. Kita harus menyelamatkan para pemain yang terjebak di sini."

"Hm."

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang tegas. Kirito dan Agil tersenyum senang menyaksikan interaksi keduanya.

Kemudian Naruto dan Asuna memasukkan 14 _Aqua Drops_ itu dalam satu jendela akun mereka. _Aqua Drops_ bercahaya terang dengan warna biru, yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Bersama suara seperti mesin, muncul di jendela akun mereka.

 _"Aqua Drops, activate, emergency, log out!"_

PAAATS!

Cahaya biru yang sangat menyilaukan itu, menyebar ke seluruh tempat itu. Membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya, merasa silau dan merasakan tubuh mereka menjadi panas seperti terbakar. Terjadi keajaiban yang menyedot para pemain untuk keluar dari game tersebut.

Terjadi perubahan sistem yang mendadak, membuat semua orang terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Suara gadis seperti mesin, menggema dari langit, untuk memberitahukan pengumuman mendadak.

 _"Permainan sudah selesai. Permainan sudah selesai."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersentak bangun begitu mendengar suara seseorang. Suara yang sangat familiar, samar-samar menggema di telinganya.

"To ... Naruto."

 _Suara ini?_

Mata biru itu terlihat membulat sempurna ketika menangkap warna putih dan cahaya lampu yang terpasang di langit-langit. Lalu suara yang sama, kembali memanggilnya.

"Naruto."

"Ah?"

Mulutnya yang sudah lama, tidak terbuka, sangat susah untuk mengeluarkan suara. Kepalanya bergerak secara perlahan-lahan untuk melihat siapa yang duduk di samping tempat tidur yang ditempatinya sekarang.

Seorang wanita berambut merah, menatapnya dengan penuh derai mata. Ia terpaku karena sangat mengenali sosok di depan matanya ini.

"Naruto. Kau sudah sadar," Namikaze Kushina menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat. "Syukur sekali. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Dokter! Dokter!"

Kushina segera keluar dari bangsal itu, untuk mencari Dokter. Naruto yang ditinggalkan, masih terpaku. Ia sulit untuk berbicara.

 _Oka-san. Aku sudah kembali ke dunia yang sebenarnya._

Rasa bahagia menyelimuti hatinya. Ia bersyukur bisa kembali lagi ke dunia asli. Bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu. Juga semua orang terdekatnya, terutama Asuna.

Mengingat tentang Asuna, Naruto terperanjat. Ia berusaha bangkit dari rasa kaku yang memberatkan tubuhnya. Menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya secara pelan-pelan agar bisa segera mencari Asuna sekarang juga.

 _Asuna, tunggulah aku. Aku akan segera menemuimu sekarang._

Naruto membatin di hati. Hingga pada akhirnya, kaki itu menginjak lantai. Sebelumnya, ia sudah melepaskan semua peralatan medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya itu.

Dengan mengenakan pakaian pasien yang berwarna biru, Naruto berjalan dengan menopangkan diri pada tiang infus. Ia menyadari pintu terbuka. Kushina masuk bersama Dokter ke sana.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kushina panik dan segera berlari menghampiri Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Atas permintaan seseorang, saya melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **Sebentar lagi, fic ini akan tamat sekitar beberapa chapter lagi.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Rabu, 28 Februari 2019**


End file.
